Blind Date
by birthdaycake-storytime-fall
Summary: This is my secret Santa present to partywithponies, but obviously anyone is allowed to read it. Merry Christmas! This is a story about Dylan and Lofty ending up on a blind date together after they both sign up to an anonymous dating app.


**Dyfty blind date.**

 **For you, my little Christmas secret Santa (partywithponies). Sorry that I do not ship these two so there isn't as much passionate romance as other Dylan/Lofty fics but I wanted to write it for you.**

Dylan knew that making an online dating profile was dangerous, even more so when he used 'blind date' which used completely anonymous profiles so that you couldn't see the person, or even know their name until you met up with them. Dylan was smart enough to have suggested a restaurant that was not over-crowded but held enough people so that someone would see if there was a problem.

Dylan looked around the room to find that he was the only person sitting alone, although he was early for the date, and that every couple in the restaurant was heterosexual. The only thing Dylan knew about his date that night was that it was a male, which did not bother him because he had selected the 'looking for men and women' option for his anonymous dating profile.

The door opened at 7pm exactly to reveal a familiar face. The man, who had entered, also alone, looked around the room a few times before walking over to the table where Dylan was sat.

"Dylan?" Lofty asked, shocked that the doctor he had a crush on was now on a date with him.

Dylan nodded and motioned to the seat across from him where the place was set with an empty plate, a glass of water, and a full set of cutlery. "Ben. It's…" Dylan mumbled before his voice faded away; he was speechless. It was certainly a surprise to see the curly haired nurse outside of work, especially on a date with him, but it wasn't completely unwelcome.

The waiter came over to them and took their drink orders before leaving them to talk and to decide what they were going to eat. Lofty ordered a glass of red wine but Dylan had ordered non-alcoholic red wine.

"You can drink if you want to. I don't mind" Lofty commented, hoping that Dylan was not afraid to drink alcohol in front of him.

Dylan could feel himself getting upset over memories of the pat when he had abused Sam, both emotionally and physically, just because he was drunk. Dylan had vowed that it would never happen again. "No I don't drink." Dylan replied to his dinner partner's comment simply, hoping that he wouldn't need to divulge a lot of information about his past; Lofty didn't even know that he had ever been married.

"Oh, okay then." Lofty replied, looking at the menu in his hands as he decided what he wanted to eat.

* * *

Once their meals had arrived Lofty and Dylan were both drinking non-alcoholic red wine and talking about anything they could think of. It turns out that both of the men had a liking for science fiction films, especially 'Star Wars' and that they had some other similar interests.

Dylan had been anxious at first about the date because he was aware that if it ended badly that the two would still have to face each other at work every single day that followed but he was really enjoying himself now and he was glad that Lofty had been the one person to show up at the restaurant that night.

Lofty felt a similar way and he was glad that the man he had an odd crush on was as nice as he had imagined him being when he wasn't at work.

* * *

Eventually the two men went back to Dylan's boat after they finished their meals and drinks.

"Thank you for tonight. It was nice." Lofty said as he sat in Dylan's armchair.

"That's okay, Ben. It was a pleasure. You're a lot different than you show at work." Dylan replied, glad that he had seen another side to the only nurse who he has ever really liked.

"So are you, you're a very lovely guy, you just need to show it more." Lofty said, smiling when Dylan had called him Ben because it was usually only his family that ignored his nickname.

The two sat and talked for a while longer as Dervla curled up next to Dylan and listened to the conversation between the two men.

* * *

The two men happily shared the night asleep in each other's arms both hoping that the future would hold happiness for the both of them.


End file.
